Letters
by Becca300
Summary: Stiles leaves the pack after graduating from college to go on a journey that will allow him to be a strong emissary for the pack. This is his return home.
1. Letters

_Dear Scott,_

 _I am writing this letter to you as my Alpha and my brother to inform you of my plans for the next year. I know that you were expecting me to return to Beacon Hills following my graduation, to become a larger part of the pack, however I no longer feel that I will be able to follow this plan. For the last school year I have felt a pull to go out into the world…make new discoveries…travel. The last month I began to physically feel that pull, a manifestation of the need for me to leave._

 _I don't know if you remember the woman that I met my freshman year here at Stanford; a woman that was not called an emissary, but performed similar duties…almost an advisor of sorts. I have kept in contact with her ever since and while I did not mean to keep this a secret, I felt that this was something I needed to keep to myself. I know that if I were with you now you would be asking me why I am bringing it up now. Well, it's because this woman has become a mentor to me, she has given me the training I need in order to become an emissary and advisor for your pack._

 _I spoke with her a couple of months after I began to feel the pull because it seemed to get stronger as weeks wore on. This pull, she said, is something that not every emissary can feel; the pull is for emissaries who will be strong, who will help their pack or future pack be stronger. This pull will bring me to places that I will never be able to talk about, I will never be able to make anyone else understand the experiences I will have to go through, and I will most likely be gone for about a year._

 _I'm feeling the pull even now, Scott, as I finish packing up my things to have them shipped back home. It is strong and it is good; it is something that I need to do. I know that you would have liked me to come home first, say goodbye to the pack, but this is not something I feel I can do. As soon as I graduate, I will be gone and you will receive this letter. I do not know if I will be able to speak with you on my travels, so this may be goodbye until I see you again._

 _I love you brother,_

 _Stiles._

 _P.S. My dad knows, I will say goodbye to him at graduation and he will be the one to deliver this letter to you._

* * *

 _Derek,_

 _By now the pack will have received the news from Scott that I will not be returning to Beacon Hills. I hope that you, especially, will understand the pull I have felt for the past six months and how I am not able to ignore it._

 _I know the pack has often made jibes at how close we have become and how it is almost like we are dating, so why don't we just make it official, blah, blah, blah. But we know why. We know that the timing was just not right yet. What I do know is that last summer was a highlight of my life. I got to know you so well, Derek. I know that you have the worst sweet tooth that I have ever seen, that you secretly love reading classic literature, that you were going to grad school for architecture before you had to return to BH… I know so much about you and every little thing that you have shared with me has meant the world to me._

 _I want to be a whole person when I return. I want to heal the gaping wounds that the Nogitsune has left behind in me. You are the only person who I have spoken with about how that experience has affected me, and I know that you have kept my confidence just as I have kept yours. I am hoping that you have taken my advice about asking for help in dealing with your past, Derek, as I am now going to deal with mine._

 _I know that you knew how I felt about you when I returned to school after winter break. I know that you let me go. But I also know how you felt about me. I know, Derek. I know that you feel that by letting me go it will be better for me in the end, but it won't. I will never love someone like I love you. And I hope that you feel the same way towards me. If you don't, then maybe you should ignore the rest of this letter and just burn it because I will be so embarrassed when I return._

 _I shouldn't be asking this of you, but I feel like I couldn't go out into the world without doing so…would you wait for me?_

 _I am so in love with you,  
Stiles._


	2. Returning Home

Stiles' journey ended up being longer than a year, but not by much. After backpacking through the Himalayan Mountains, where he met with several Tibetan Buddhist monks who had fled to the mountains because of the Chinese government, he felt the pull to return home.

Throughout his stay with the monks, he had not spoken to anyone. The monks themselves had undertaken a vow of silence when they left Tibet and Stiles had felt the need to remain silent as well out of respect. He participated in their meditations, the preparation of their food, and the caretaking of the land around them.

The entire experience lasted much longer than Stiles had anticipated, but when he returned to the village of the shaman from whom he had received directions, he felt like his journey had been completed. After consulting with the shaman, he began to make plans to return home.

Stiles landed at JFK International Airport three days later. His flight to LAX would leave in a few hours, but he had no one to pick him up. Upon reaching his gate, he pulled out his phone and switched it on for the first time in a long while. It had been several months since he had been in a place that he could easily find Wi-Fi and return the emails that the pack had sent.

Without taking note of the incoming email notifications, he placed a call to Scott.

"Hello?"

Stiles shook his head, typical Scott, never checking his caller ID. "Hey Scotty. Before you say a word, are you alone?"

Scott made a strangled noise that Stiles couldn't discern before replying, "Yeah, I'm in my apartment by myself."

"Okay, good. I'm in the US…I'm at JFK and I have a flight to LAX in a few hours. I just need someone to pick me up and who better than my alpha."

Scott took a shaky breath, "I will totally do that…I will be there. What time does your flight come in?"

"Three," Stiles answered. "You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah," Scott's voice cracked slightly. "I've just missed you so much."

Stiles began to feel a prick behind his eyes, he closed them as he replied, "I've missed you too, bro. I'll be home soon…just don't tell anyone, okay? Just get a pack meeting together for tonight."

"Yeah, bro. What about your dad?"

"I'm calling him as soon as I hang up. Do you know if he's home?"

"I think he's at the station. They had a break-in last night at the grocery store- not supernatural, though, don't worry."

"Alright. Thanks Scotty, I'll see you soon."

"See you soon."

Stiles hung up his phone and took a breath before opening his eyes. He scrolled through his contacts and called his dad's office number, breathing in a sharp inhale as the call was picked up.

"Sheriff Stilinski speaking."

"Hey dad."

"Stiles! Son, are you okay? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah, dad, I'm sorry I haven't answered emails in a while, I've been out of civilization for quite some time. Actually, I'm calling with some good news…I'm in the US. I'm on my way home."

"On your way! That is great news, son. I am so happy to hear that, I've missed you, kid. When are you due in?"

"I've missed you too, dad. Scott's picking me up from LAX in a few hours and we will be heading back right after. I'll be home in time for dinner."

"That sounds great, Stiles."

"I'll have to be at a pack meeting right after. Only Scott knows I'm back in the States."

"Have him do it at the house, after dinner of course. I'll pick up some pizzas on my way home."

"Sounds great, dad. I really have missed you."

"Right back at you, kid. Text me when you land and when you get home, got it?"

"Yeah, dad. Love you."

"I love you too, son."

Stiles hangs up the phone again and notes that he still has a couple of hours until his flight boards. He gathers his things and treks down the hallway to find someplace to eat, trying to steer his mind away from Derek.

Making a decision, he shoots off a text to Derek. _I'm coming home._

Knowing he would not get a reply, he stowed his phone in his pocket.

Just a few more hours.

Breathe.

Before his flight took off, Stiles sent a quick text to Scott about a pack meeting after dinner time, hosted at the Stilinski residence. After receiving an affirmative that Scott would send the message along, Stiles turned off his phone and prepared for takeoff.

The flight itself was smooth, but minutes into takeoff his brain began to work overtime. Instead of working himself into a panic, he closed his eyes and began a meditation practice that he had learned in India, helping him file his thoughts appropriately before wiping his mind blank. By the time the plane touched down in LA, Stiles could feel a hum of anticipation through his veins.

He pulled out his phone to turn it on, sent a quick message to both Scott and his dad that he had landed, and headed towards baggage claim. After collecting his one piece of luggage, he made his way to the pickup area to find Scott. As he began to get closer, he could feel Scott's presence become stronger. Stiles walked faster through the crowd, following his instincts…suddenly he reached a portion of the crowd that had thinned out.

He saw Scott just as Scott saw him. They ran towards each other and just as he reached Scott, Stiles threw his backpack onto the ground and threw himself into Scott's arms. Scott threw himself at Stiles at the same time and burrowed his head into Stiles' neck, breathing in the new scents that had clung to Stiles' skin.

Stiles choked up. "Oh my god have I missed you, bro."

Scott made the same noise, "You too, man. So much."

They held onto each other for a while longer, no longer speaking, until Stiles cleared his throat and unwrapped his arms to wipe at his eyes. Scott discretely did the same. Stiles picked up his backpack and gestured for them to leave the airport.

Scott began talking about everything that had been going on, Stiles nodding along and responding when necessary. He looked at his phone, seeing the amount of emails he had not been able to get through during the flight and decided that he would look through them later, though he was sure to hear an earful at the meeting. Tuning back into Scott, Stiles found that he had gone silent and was just glancing at him.

As they reached Scott's car, Scott spoke up, "We all figured that if you didn't have time to reply, you might have time to read, so we all kept sending them. We wanted to keep you connected to the pack even if you weren't physically present."

Stiles nodded and stowed his backpack into the trunk Scott had opened. "I lost connection a few months back, haven't had anything until I hit the airports. It's been a while. I didn't mean for it to be so long…I knew it would worry you guys."

Scott nodded as they clambered into the car. "I know in the letter you wrote me…you said you probably wouldn't be able to talk about what you've done…" Scott cringed and started to car, moving to back out of the space.

Stiles gave a quick laugh. "The journey isn't something you can speak about, they are experiences that an emissary must internalize and use for the benefit of the pack, to advise the pack to the best of their abilities. I know that the journey that I have been sent on is unique to me, but that's probably all I can tell you.

"Also, I will probably have to hear how much I have changed since I've left. I can feel the change within me, it just won't be something that I will be able to explain."

Scott nodded again. "It makes sense. Though I do wish I could know, I will refrain from asking about it. I will probably have to reiterate it to the pack again tonight. I don't want you to have to endure their prodding."

Stiles glanced over at Scott. "Thanks, man. I do want to tell you that I feel a change in you too…you've become a better leader since I've been gone, I can see it," he waved his hand around Scott to emphasize his point.

Scott took his eyes off the LA traffic to glance over at Stiles. "Thanks, bro. I'm definitely much better than I was at the beginning."

"You'll do great things, Scott McCall," Stiles said, looking away and out the front windshield. "Great things."

Since Scott was a regular visitor at the Stilinski household, they were able to keep Stiles' arrival on the down low when they pulled up to the front. They quickly retrieved Stiles' backpack from the back and without any neighbors around, they let themselves inside the house. They still had another hour until the Sheriff arrived home and Stiles wanted to go through his things and get them put away.

While Stiles started to unpack his backpack and all of his belongings he had sent home after college, he started to discuss pack business with Scott, revealing that he had a solution for the fluctuating power of the Nemeton. He knew that Beacon Hills was still a mecca for supernatural creatures, the amount had been slowly diminishing over time, but Stiles wanted to ensure that the Nemeton's power was completely shut down. The ritual would not take much time to prepare, so Scott and Stiles planned to return to the tree over the weekend by themselves.

Soon they heard the front door open and Stiles flung himself downstairs and ran to hug his dad, who was holding two boxes of pizza. Scott came up behind him, grinning, to take the pizzas to the kitchen and the Sheriff wrapped his arms around his son.

"It's so good to have you back, kid," the Sheriff said, letting go of Stiles to make his way into the kitchen.

Stiles grinned and followed him. "It's good to be back, Dad."

The three men shifted around each other to grab plates and slices before moving into the living room to watch the baseball game. Though Stiles couldn't talk about what he had been doing for the last year, he knew he would need a job in the area. Asking his dad about it, they began to discuss any jobs that were available in Beacon Hills, mainly anything available at the station that he would be able to use his forensic degree for. Stiles was also looking to start writing a book on mythologies that revolved around werewolves, though he wasn't exactly sure what his thesis would be exactly.

As they wound down their dinner, Scott looked to his watch, "Well, buddy, you ready for the cavalry to arrive?"

Stiles laughed, "Definitely. What time is it?"

"Almost seven, we should be expecting everyone soon."

"I think I'll answer the door, just to throw everyone off," Stiles said.

Scott just laughed as they kept watching the game. Soon, the doorbell rang and Stiles got up to answer it.

Swinging the door open, he was greeted by a shock of red hair and a gasp before he found himself with an armful of Lydia Martin.

"Stiles! Oh my god, you're back!" Lydia yelled in his ear.

"Yes, I'm back!" Stiles chuckled at her enthusiasm. He had almost forgotten how much Lydia had changed in the years after high school; she was now more open and friendly with everyone in the pack, though still completely ruthless with everyone else.

Lydia finally let him go and then hit him on his chest. Stiles feigned hurt.

"Don't you dare leave for that long again, Stiles. I don't think we could bear it."

"I promise I won't, Lyds," he responded. "Now come on inside."

Before he could even think to close the door, Stiles was tackled again into a hug, this time it seemed to be Erica as he could only see blonde hair in his face. Plus he could see Boyd hanging back on the porch.

"Lydia's right, you can't ever leave like that again or we will hunt you down."

Yup, definitely Erica.

Pulling out of the hug Stiles pulled Boyd in for a quick handshake and pat on the back, knowing Boyd didn't really express his emotions with touches, despite being half-werewolf.

"Come on in guys. We'll catch up soon, yeah?"

Both Erica and Boyd nodded before walking inside to great the others. Despite seeing no one else approaching yet, Stiles decided to leave the door open and stepped out onto the porch to await the others. He pulled out his phone with the intent to get ahead on reading the emails that still sat in his inbox, but instead found himself thinking about the first email Derek had sent to him about a month after he had left.

Stiles had it memorized.

 _Stiles,_

 _You know I'm not good with words, but I will try to email at least once a month while you're away. It seems almost easier this way, to be able to sit down and think about what I can write before I write it, instead of blurting out stupid things or stammering through answers. Receiving your letter felt like the best and worst thing…to hear that you definitely returned my feelings was amazing, but to hear that you were leaving at the same time felt awful. It will be difficult to be away from you for so long, but I know that you need this journey._

 _I'm going to take your advice. I've scheduled an appointment with a therapist in a few towns over to get a fresh start on my therapy. Hopefully I will be able to heal my wounds as you are healing yours._

 _You asked me to wait for you…well I don't think that will be an issue. You're ingrained in my heart, Stiles. Wow that sounds ridiculous when I write it out like that, but it's true._

 _You're it for me._

 _I love you._

 _Derek._

That email had stunned Stiles. It had taken him a few weeks to even formulate a response, though he had replied to the others. It was a huge moment in their relationship, and Stiles wasn't even in the same country as Derek to experience it. To know that Derek wanted the same thing as Stiles, he felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders from that point on. Now that he knew Derek returned his feelings, the journey became a bit easier for Stiles. He had someone to return to.

A car door slam brought Stiles out of his musings. Looking up he saw Isaac walking across the street towards the Stilinski house.

Standing up and grinning, Stiles shouted, "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

Isaac looked up and a grin spread across his face, "Stiles!" He jogged towards Stiles before wrapping his arms around him. "You never said you were coming home!"

"I know, buddy, I decided to surprise everyone. Scott only found out this morning cuz I needed a ride from the airport."

Isaac laughed and pulled away. "Am I the last one?"

Stiles shook his head. "No, I think Derek and Kira are left. Unless ya'll picked up some strays while I've been gone."

"We have some newbies, but they aren't close enough to the pack yet to get invites to these sorts of things. We were waiting for you to get back before we officially accepted them or not. I think Scott said he mentioned them in an email or two"

Stiles nodded, "Okay, I guess we'll have to take care of that this weekend as well."

"As well?" Isaac asked.

Stiles waved his hand, "Scotty and I are handling something between us, no need to worry."

Isaac furrowed his brow, but conceded to his wolf's superior.

"Go on inside, I'll wait for the stragglers."

"I can hear them, they're almost here," Isaac replied before heading in through the open door.

True to Isaac's word, the Camaro rumbled up the road just seconds later and pulled into a spot right in front of the Stilinski house. Both Derek and Kira pulled themselves out of the car still talking about something. Stiles knew that Derek and Kira had developed a weird relationship over the years and now they run their own mechanic's shop together. They must have just gotten off work to be coming in together.

Derek must not have said anything to Kira about Stiles' text, as she hadn't even noticed him on the porch yet. Stiles came to stand at the top of the stairs and waited for her to look up.

Just like he predicted, Kira finished up what she was saying and looked over at the house, breaking into a wide smile and a run. "Stiles!" She flung her arms and legs around him, though he was much stronger back in high school, he still staggered under her sudden weight.

"Kira!"

She pulled back and just like Lydia, slapped him on the chest. "Don't you dare leave like that again! We missed you so much!"

Stiles laughed while rubbing his chest. "I already told Lydia, I'm not leaving again. I'm back for good now. You can't keep me away!"

Kira laughed and hugged him again. "Are we the last ones?"

"Yup," he replied before pulling away. "Go on inside. We'll be right in."

Kira glanced back at Derek before turning and winking at Stiles. She walked inside then, leaving the two men alone.

Derek walked up the stairs as Stiles took a step forward. After staring at each other for a few seconds, Stiles flung his arms around Derek and felt Derek's arms come around him.

"I missed you so much," Stiles admitted.

Derek buried his nose into Stiles' neck. "I missed you too."

Stiles pulled away just far enough so that he could look into Derek's face. "I want to kiss you so hard right now."

Derek gave a small laugh. "Okay."

With that permission, Stiles brought his lips to Derek's who quickly returned the kiss. Opening his mouth, Stiles licked Derek's bottom lip and was let inside. They pulled away before it could get too heated, considering where they were.

Derek buried his nose in Stiles' neck again, just breathing in deep.

"Well, that was definitely worth the wait," Stiles said.

Derek huffed a laugh and pulled away. "Definitely."

Stiles grinned. "I suppose we should go inside with the rest of the hooligans."

Derek smiled a small smile and sighed, "I suppose."

Taking Derek's hand, he led him inside the house and to the pack, knowing that he had a lot to catch up on, but looking forward to what the future would bring. The journey may have taken him far away from his family, but he could feel their bonds even stronger now and for that he was grateful.


End file.
